


Not so Villainous

by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's just Remus being Remus), Gen, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute
Summary: Anxiety is new to the mindscape, and Deceit invites him to a family game night to ease him into his role as a Dark Side. The only problem? Anxiety doesn't understand what being a Dark Side means.
Relationships: Familial Dark Sides, Pining Anxceit (it's really minor)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Not so Villainous

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute on Tumblr!

Deceit knocked on Anxiety's door hesitantly. Just because he was new, didn't mean he needed to be excluded. Besides, Remus and Wrath would only behave if they had a reason to, and a new player would definitely fit the bill. No answer. Deceit knocked again. Finally the door creaked open just a hair.

Deceit took a deep breath, uncharacteristically nervous. "We're having a game night downstairs." Nothing. "That is, would you care to join us?" The door opened a little wider. 

"You want me to play a game with you?" A timid voice asked. Deceit peered into the dark room, trying to get a better view of the much smaller side before answering. 

"Why of course not," he said smoothly.

"Oh. Okay," Anxiety answered quietly. Deceit cocked his head to the side, confused. Why was Anxiety’ voice suddenly sounding choked? The door had begun to close by the time he realized.

"No, wait!" Deceit yelled sticking his hand into the opening between the door and the frame. The door slammed into his hand, making him hiss in pain. Anxiety flung open the door immediately. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Anxiety took Deceit's hand in his own. Deceit tried not to blush. He definitely wasn't thinking about how gay he was. Even as Deceit tasted the lie when it came through his head, he was preoccupied by Anxiety. "I'm so sorry," Anxiety said, shrinking into himself. "I'll just go." He took a step back towards his room. Deceit caught his hand, trying not to wince as his sore hand wrapped around Anxiety's forearm.

"Please do. I mean, I totally don't have a problem with lying. I tell the truth all the time," Deceit told Anxiety, stumbling over his words.

"Oh," Anxiety said hesitantly. "Ok."

"So you won't come?"

"Are you sure?"

Deceit sighed. He tightened his grip on Anxiety's arm and began pulling him to the stairs. Anxiety followed. "Wrath and Remus aren't waiting for us."

"They are? Maybe I shouldn't-" Anxiety began. Deceit turned to him praying that he could speak honestly for once.

"They want to meet you," Deceit said slowly and carefully. "We want to get to know you." He smiled warmly, all too aware of the fang on his left side. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have smiled, but Anxiety didn't seem to mind.

"Really?" Anxiety asked again. Deceit nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Anxiety let Deceit lead him to the stairs. "What are they like?"

"Oh, the others?" Deceit chuckled, more than a little nervous. "I've instructed them to behave."  
"That's not really an answer."

Deceit didn't respond. When they reached the living room, Wrath and Remus were already fighting. 

"I want to play Monopoly!" Wrath yelled.

"Fuck you!" Remus yelled. "Monopoly can-"

Deceit cleared his throat loudly. Remus and Wrath separated. Deceit sighed. "Guys, we talked about this."

"Yes, but-" Wrath began. 

"Yes. But yes." Deceit let go of Anxiety and walked between the other two sides. "He is literally anxiety. The least you two can do is behave for an hour," Deceit whispered. He took a deep breath and smiled at Anxiety who returned it nervously. "What do you want to play Anxiety?"

"Um, I don't know," Anxiety said hesitantly. 

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Remus squealed. "I want to eat his ears!" Anxiety took a step back, subconsciously covering his ears.

"Don't worry," Deceit chuckled. "That's how Remus shows his affection. When we first met he asked to use my unconscious body for target practice."

"Okay. I guess we could play Villainous?" Anxiety answered.

"Why would you‐" Wrath began. Deceit hissed a warning. "Choose anything else?" Wrath finished with a squeak. Anxiety smiled softly. 

"You like Disney?" Remus asked excitedly. Anxiety nodded.

"I-I think so. I've only really existed for a couple of weeks."

Remus ran up to Anxiety, grabbing his arms, and swinging him around. Anxiety's face turned white. Given Deceit's first encounter with Remus, he knew Anxiety was fearing for his life. "I love Disney! So does my brother that bit-" Deceit shot Remus a look. Remus winked at Anxiety. "But we don't need to bore ourselves talking about him? Who's your favorite villain?"

"Uh." Remus let go of Anxiety so he could speak. "I like Maleficent I guess. Cool aesthetic," Anxiety answered happily.

"Yeah, he's definitely Thomas's emo phase," Wrath whispered. He yelped when Deceit smacked his arm. Anxiety and Remus turned to look at them.

"Oh! My turn!" Remus yelled. He ran back and slapped Wrath across the face.

"Remus!" Wrath and Deceit responded in unison. Wrath glared at Remus as Deceit opened his mouth to lecture Remus, but Deceit stopped when he heard a small giggle from behind Anxiety's hand. The giggle turned into a chuckle, then into a full out laugh. And it was the most beautiful sound Deceit had ever heard. Anxiety quieted down after a minute, tears in his eyes, and breathing hard.

"Welcome to the family," Deceit said, extending his hand. Anxiety strode forward and took it. He shook it awkwardly after a moment.

"Thanks," Anxiety replied. 

"Shall we?"

They set up the game quickly, and spent the better part of an hour foiling each other's plans and laughing around the coffee table. As one might expect, Remus was by far the most animated, but as the evening wore on Deceit joined in, then Anxiety. Even Wrath begrudgingly gave an evil laugh or two.

"Good game," Anxiety said suddenly. 

"What?" Wrath screamed, leaping up from his spot on the floor. "No! How did you-" Remus matched his movements, feeling protective of the small Anxiety.

"Um. I don't know. I'm sorry." Anxiety apologized profusely. He looked down at the floor and shrunk into himself. 

"Wrath!" Deceit said sharply. 

"Oh come on, Deceit," Wrath sneered. 

"Wrath, he lost fair and square."

"Why do you care so much?" Wrath demanded.

“It’s just a game asshole,” Remus retorted. “Let. It. Go.”

“He won the first game he ever played? Bullshit!” Wrath screeched, storming out of the room. 

"Wrath!” Deceit called after him, standing up. “You get your ass back here and- and he’s gone.” He looked down at Anxiety, who by this point, was rocking back and forth with his eyes shut tightly. “Hey,” Deceit said softly, “you okay?”

Anxiety nodded furiously, rocking faster. “I’m fine,” he choked out. Remus was struck by a sudden headache. He sat down with a thud. Deceit felt it too, a searing pain in his stomach. 

“Dee, I don’t think he’s fine,” Remus said. 

“Really? I noticed,” Deceit replied sarcastically. “Anxiety, what are you doing? Can you, I know, stop this?”

Anxiety shook his head vehemently. “I- I don’t know. It’s never this bad. Never this bad.” A tear rolled down his face, swiftly followed by another. He rocked himself into exhaustion. After nearly an hour, the pain Deceit and Remus were feeling subsided. They slowly picked themselves up off of the ground. 

“Remus,” Deceit said thoughtfully, “please go give Wrath living hell.”

Remus grinned harshly. “With pleasure.” he leaned down to give Anxiety a gentle pat on the back. “You’ll take care of him right?” Deceit nodded.

“Of course not. I won’t take him to his room and meet you back here when you’ve finished.”

Remus cracked his knuckles. “Thanks for giving me permission Dee, that bastard will get what’s coming to him.”

Anxiety stirred slightly when Deceit lifted him. His eyes fluttered open as Deceit walked up the stairs holding him. He flailed suddenly, falling to the ground. “What are you doing?” Anxiety asked.

“Well, I wasn’t taking you to your room if that’s what you mean,” Deceit told him, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” 

Deceit put a finger to his lips. Anxiety fell quiet. “You need to keep apologizing. Believe me Wrath was playing nice tonight, because I forced him to. He would eat you alive if given the chance.” Anxiety’s eyes widened in terror. Deceit pulled Anxiety to his feet and they walked to his room. They sat on Deceit’s bed together. “Anxiety. I’m sure of what your purpose is as a part of Thomas, but for better or for worse, you’re a Dark Side.”

“What-”

“We’re the good guys, Anxiety,” Deceit said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. “We’re locked away. Hidden from the Others.”

“What others? Why are we the ones hidden?” Anxiety asked. He leaned towards Deceit, anxious to hear more.

“Creativity, Logic, and Morality.” Deceit sneered as he said each of their names. “We are the sides of himself Thomas doesn’t want to know about. So, we’re stuck here. For now.”

“I’m confused.” Anxiety furrowed his brow and stared at the terrarium Deceit kept in one of the corners. “What do you mean, for now? And why doesn’t Thomas want to know about us?”

Deceit sighed. It seemed hard to imagine that anyone could be so naive. Still, he had been like Anxiety once. “I’ll show you.”

Deceit grabbed Anxiety’s hand and sank down. They popped into the Light Side’s common room. Roman screamed, flinging the board the three sides were sitting around into the air. Logic adjusted his glasses irritably saying, “Roman, for the last time, would you please refrain from sabotaging the game by dramatically throwing the board.” Roman just pointed behind Logic and Morality. They turned to see Deceit and Anxiety. Logic huffed, clearly annoyed. He stood up, towering over all of the other sides. “What did we tell you last time you came, Deceit? You and the rest of your ilk are not welcome here.”

“Ooh ilk. That’s a fun word Logic,” Morality cooed. “Where’d you learn that one kiddo?”

“Morality, how many times must I remind you, we are the same age and part of someone’s personality. I cannot be your kiddo.”

“See?” Deceit looked at Anxiety to gauge his reaction. “What did I tell you? We’re not wanted.”

“Affirmative,” Logic agreed. Morality smiled sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, you’ll have a good home with the Others won’t you-” Morality paused, waiting for a name.

“Anxiety,” Anxiety mumbled. He looked up at Deceit, who saw something more in his eyes now. A fire that hadn’t been there before. “My name is Anxiety,” he repeated with more power. They sank down together.

“Good riddance,” Roman said as he cleaned up the Monopoly pieces. “You know, I always used to play this with-”

“We know,” Logan and Patton replied in unison.

“You’ve only mentioned it 10 times already,” Logan sighed.

Deceit walked Anxiety to his room. “I’m really sorry about tonight. This was the way I wanted to welcome you to the family,” Deceit apologized.

“I had fun actually. Thanks,” Anxiety said sincerely. “And you know what? We’ll find a way to stick it to those Light Side pricks.”

Deceit brightened. He always did love getting back at the Golden Trio. “You mean that?” Anxiety nodded, a slight grin spreading across his face.

“See you tomorrow Dee,” Anxiety called as he entered his room. 

He had shut the door before Deceit was able to reply. “See you tomorrow Anxiety,” he whispered to no one but himself. It was just as well that no one could see him, or they would have taken note of the blush that had spread across the human side of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The game they play, Villainous, is you guessed it about Disney Villains. Each player chooses a villain and they work to achieve their goal/evil plan while keeping the other villains from their goal with heroes from each story. Fun fact: I've never lost a game of Villainous, and I've played as almost every villain. :)


End file.
